On A Web
by unreal123
Summary: Tarantulas has been called many things he may just be the smartest mech of his time. So what does someone like this do in there spare time? Answer hunt and play with any Maximal dumb enough to fall into his web.
1. Chapter 1

On A Web

Tarantulas has been called many things he may just be the smartest mech of his time. So what does someone like this do in there spare time? Answer hunt and play with any Maximal dumb enough to fall into his web.

Ch1

Tarantulas sat in front of a role of screens watching the battle unfold above his will hidden lair. Foolish Maximal's trying to storm there base yet again even after they failed so many others times already. Tarantulas just watched the battle progress hoping that one of them would make the wrong move and fall into one of his many traps. It had been so long since he'd been able to experiment on a live subject.

So who's it going to be? Tarantulas grinned when he saw one of his warning systems pop on meaning one of them had in deed fallen into his trap. Wasting no time he punched up the camera watching that sector. Tigatron lay stuck to his web struggling at will to free himself. I don't think so said Tarantulas and pushed a button sending a big enough shock through his body to make him overload. Tarantulas watched his head slump to one side then jumped up to collect his prize. Oh he was going to have some fun with this one Tigatron would put on a good fight and resist him for as long as possible. If there was one thing Tarantulas loved it was a good challenge.

Tigatron felt himself rise from what must been a huge fall. His optics finally came back online the world was a blur to him. He tried to move but found himself locked into to place with a number of energy bonds. Don't move said a voice form the shadows don't make me shock you again. I…I can't see so will said Tigatron. That's one of the side effects of having so many bolts electrify you. Don't worry though your vision will repair itself in time. HEHEHE…

Wait a minuet said Tigatron I know that laugh and he began to struggle with his bonds again a new. Tarantulas stepped out from the shadows behind him looking down into his face. HI… Tiga he said with anther giggle. Now what did I tell you about struggling Tarantulas made a small adjustment to the little remote he was carrying. Electricity surged through Tigatron again causing his limbs to go weak. What…what do you want from me? What do I want from you said Tarantulas? Now that is a good question. Maybe I want to cut open your chest and remove your still pulsing spark. I always wanted to see the look on a mechs face what would it look like as they felt there own spark torn from there chest?

Tarantulas leaned down over Tigatron and drew a line right down the center of his chest with is claw like finger. Maybe I'll start with your arm and take you apart piece by piece just for the hell of it. No…no…no I'd much rather torture you see and I don't really care what you'll say or tell me cause I've heard it all before but maybe I'll torture you anyway cause it makes me happy. HEHEHE… You're sick… Sick am I said Tarantulas maybe but I like to call my sickness science after all I am a scientist. Maybe the best of my time that's what Megatron tells me.

Now where was I said Tarantulas? Oh yeah that's right you wanted to know what I was going to do with you is that right? Maybe I'll let my fellow Predacon's use you anyway they see fit. You may enjoy that though so don't count on it he said with anther laugh. Maybe I'll use you myself he said with anther laugh.

Whatever you're going to do said Tigatron, Tarantulas, do it and be done. I'm tired. His head fell back against whatever it was he was being held on. He was tired, He ached, his body bruised and his mind dizzy. All these constant battles took a toll after a while. He needed some time off.

Tired said Tarantulas repeating the word, He was still for a moment before he moved to Tigatron's side. His eye's where on the captive mech. A heavy sigh escaped him and he set the remote he was carrying on the table next to Tigaron. Guess what said Tarantulas I'm tried too tried of this war I've been fighting it for years.

You know I never wanted this I was a scientist I wanted to help people not find ways to help destroy people. Tigatron made an off tone noise. Oh you don't have to believe me said Tarantulas it doesn't matter anymore anyway nothing much matters to me anymore. I've become the one thing I feared most becoming back when this war first broke out I've become a monster.

Tigatron took in all of Tarantulas words. Thinking maybe somewhere deep…deep down inside of him was it possible he was part Maximal? He wanted to do good at some point right? Tarantulas looked into his eyes. What are you thinking? I was…I was just thinking maybe you do have some good in you. HAHAHA Tarantulas let out a harsh laugh that part of me is long past dead Maximal he said tapping a claw on the side of his head. The only things left inside me now are darkness and evil.

Now if you'll excuse me he said I have to go explain to Megatron why I was missing in battle again. Oh and I changed the settings on your bonds try to move around to much and you get enough juice to offline you again. That's not what I want so please try not to struggle too much. I want you to be able to see me when I get started…decide what it is I'm going to do with you that is.

Continued?

What do you all think? Should I go no from here? I like reviews good or bad…


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

How long had he been there? Tigatron was trying make since of it all Tarantulas would show up ever once in a while and stare at him before leaving again. Was this all just some sort of mind game? Looking for me said Tarantulas from somewhere behind him. He walked into Tigatron's view I haven't decided what to do with you yet. So in the mean time I've decided to have some fun instead.

What type of fun asked Tigatron not liking this at all one bit? I'm tired Tarantulas began again he stared down at the Maximal who's head tilted to look at him. It grows wearisome, doesn't it? Fighting just to keep going on with such a point less line of life. Just fighting to keep your head above it all becomes so wearisome and boring. Had I know years ago what this war would end up doing to me I never would have joined up with Megatron's unit.

Tigatron stared up at him, he couldn't argue with him. It was always growing wearisome and he had just entered this battle. Tarantulas gave a mirthless chuckle and closed his eyes, It grows wearisome he repeated again. So why do we keep doing it he whispered into Tigatron's ear? The answer is simple it's who we are now none of us can help ourselves any more. True said Tigatron back but we all did sign up for this didn't we?

That make you feel better about yourself asked Tarantulas? Tigatron couldn't help but flinch when he felt those claw like fingers stroking his left cheek, his flinch was visible as a clawed right hand brushed up the length of his stomach. Tigatron looked up into Tarantulas eyes and found only a cold and empty stare all the life that had been in them before was now gone.

The claws continued to trail up his stomach and chest. The touch in spite of its source being sharp claws was slow, deliberate and gentle. Tigatron glanced at Tarantulas again wide eyed as he realized the touch was more of a caress. Tarantulas looked down at him It's lonely…lonely world at the top isn't it Tigatron? Lonely that was a word Tigatron new all to well no one seemed to understand him.

Tigatron swallowed hard as claw like limbs snaked their way along his torso. Brushing him over and over the other claw by his face stroked his cheek yet again. Tigatron was a little surprised at the fact that it didn't feel half bad. A claw slid down inside of one of his legs. Tigatron's eyes followed the clawed hands has they made trailed all along his body. He jerked against the bonds but was to busy to notice that he wasn't shocked.

Tarantulas stared down at him he looked like he had something to say but maybe he couldn't find or from the words right now? Got nothing to say now Tarantulas asked him? What…Why are you doing Tigatron's voice trailed off when a clawed hand began to brush against his lower stomach. Your lonely began Tigatron trying to slave off the arousal that he was feeling. So are you planning to rape me?

Tarantulas stood to his full height, he stopped touching Tigatron's body. I'm no rapist the mech's voice was low. I have no intentions of doing something so atrocious to you, I'm merely having fun or experimenting which ever you prefer. The claws had began to trail his body again. One of them snaked its way up his inner thigh and brushed against his rod. His entire body tensed as the claws began to explore that area, the touches where light and soft. He was fighting with the realization that those touches felt so good.

His body was responding to them he was getting hard. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this and he didn't know if he wanted to? Tarantulas studied his prey, a little surprised his touches where having such an reaction on the other mech. Tarantulas wasn't stupid he figured Tigatron didn't want this at all that his body was just responding to the touch like any other body would have.

This isn't rape to you asked Tigatron? No said Tarantulas just fun to me. A claw trailed down past his lower stomach to brush his hard rod. Tigatron began to struggle a new he did not want this but his body seemed too want it. His hips where now jerking rising and falling on the table. Tarantulas stared down at the mech he didn't know why he had stared what he had started with him? After all he was an enemy and a Maximal.

He wasn't a rapist ether he kept telling himself that yet here he was doing this something the other mech didn't want. But he couldn't bring himself to stop as he watched the mech's hips jerk up and down along with his clawed hand did to his rod. Tigatron bit his lip trying to keep himself from letting out a moan the clawed hand slid up and down his rod.

St… the word was left in the air, unfinished, as the claw hand began to pump harder. A shudder ran through his body. Stop the word came out of Tigatron's mouth he couldn't believe this was happening. He pulled at the bonds until his arms and shoulders both hurt he had to put a stop to this now. Tarantulas watched him struggle, both against the bonds and his bodies own need. The mixture of emotion playing on this face was priceless and it intrigued him.

Tarantulas please his eyes turned to the mech above him, pleading with the other to stop what he was doing please he said again. A frown touched Tarantulas face as he realized he was doing all things he wasn't. His eyes traveled the mech's body seeing his own clawed hand jerking him off. He didn't like what he saw the other mech bound and struggling against him. Tarantulas jerked his hand back away from the other mech and stormed off into the shadows yet again. Leaving Tigatron alone once again.

Continued?

Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Tigatron lay on the table still secure the after glow of what had just happened fresh in his mind. Tarantulas had stormed off into the shadows again Tigatron had no ideal where he was. He just hoped he wouldn't be back any time soon Tarantulas behavior was scaring him playing the evil scientist slash trying to be a good guy was freaking him out. He wished he would have stuck to one or the other.

You lost fair and square Tarantulas… Tigatron's ears perked up he could hear Tarantulas and someone else coming toward him. As I told said Tarantulas your welcome to anything you see down here think of it as your prize. I didn't know you had a guest down here Tarantulas. Yeah he fell into one of my traps a few days ago. Does Megatron know he's down here? No said Tarantulas I keep meaning to tell him but never get around to it.

There was a laugh and suddenly Tigatron recognized the voice it was Terrorsaur. What if I want to have a go at the cat? That is up to you said Tarantulas. Terrorsaur laughed yet again this should be fun. Tigatron heard both of them getting closer to him but could nothing. Tigatron looked up into Terrorsaur's face and saw him lick his lips. Tarantulas looked between the two of them. I don't think I want to see this he said before starting to walk away.

Wait he said turning around take this he throw Terrorsaur the remote. It's controls to his bonds. Terrorsaur caught the remote and grinned. With that Tarantulas walked off into the shadows leaving Terrorsaur and Tigatron alone. Terrorsaur jumped onto the table and looked down at Tigatron. So Maximal you fell into a trap? Bad news for you I'm afraid now lets see what this little gizmo of Tarantulas can do shall we? Terrorsaur picked up the remote Tarantulas had left him and turned the knob to the lowest setting.

Nope that doesn't look very painful he said looking down at Tigatron. His hand cranked the knob higher. Let's try half power shall we? Tigatron gritted his teeth together he refused to make a sound for the Predacon but he could not control his limbs which jerked from the amount of energy now flowing through them. Terrorsaur turned the knob a little higher before setting it aside. Time for some real fun he said and he sat down on Tigatron's waist grabbing the back of Tigatron's head forcing him into a kiss. Tigatron bit down on Terrorsaur's lip causing him to jerk his head back in pain.

Terrorsaur's fist swung and connected with the side of Tigatron's head. His head hit the table and he saw stars. I'm gonna fuck you no matter what said Terrorsaur so play nice and I'll play nice with you. Your choice Terrorsaur pulled back a little giving Tigatron a small grin. Don't matter all that much to me which way we do this in the end I still get what I want anyway.

You call this a choice? Tigatron looked up at him with panic and anger. There was no choice here at all he felt the pricking of claws on his sides and they reminded him of just how vulnerable he was. I…I'll play nice. He tried to relax to hide the fear but his tail betrayed him, thumping against the table under him. Terrorsaur moved his rod poked into Tigatron's belly.

Tigatron tried to open his mouth and protest but Terrorsaur pressed the advantage and forced his tongue into the cat's mouth, scraping lips with his sharp teeth. The kiss was hard an act of domination. Despite his promise to play nice Tigatron found himself struggling while Terrorsaur pressed him harder against the table. Grinding his rod against his captive body. Terrorsaur let out a growl and Tigatron tried to stop himself from struggling.

Good cat keep it up and I promise to be gentle. Tigatron shuddered as he felt clawed hands sliding over his body, touching and stroking across his armor. He made a small noise that brought a chuckle from his captor. I got nothing against you I hope you know this is nothing personal you where just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tigatron swallowed hard as a clawed hand stroked across his rod.

Enough of this time to move on to the main event. Terrorsaur moved down between Tigatron's legs. Move the tail he said with a smirk. Tigatron realized that his tail had wrapped itself around him protecting his interface. An impatient hand moved it out of the way. Tigatron jumped when he felt a something press against his sensitive interface right below his tail. The other hand on his stomach stroked him as if to reassure him.

A sharp pain followed by a burning sensation. The intruder was sliding deeper inside him. A second hand grabbed his hips now holding him in place. When Terrorsaur could go no deeper he paused a moment, stroking the cat's hips with his hands. Tigatron was shaking, feeling his body spasming around the intruder, trying to reject it. He heard a groan from above him and then his tormenter began to move slowly.

Tigatron could no longer help the groans and whimpers of distress that came from his mouth between gasps of breath. At last Terrorsaur began to speed up. Though the faster pace was more painful, Tigatron welcomed it as a sign this was almost over. Claws dug into his hips and a series of grunts accompanied the assault. At last Terrorsaur finished with a growl.

I ain't finished with you yet. I want a little more out of you this time. A clawed hand gripped his rod. Terrorsaur began to stroke him as he thrust inside of him yet again but this time each thrust sent a series of shocks through his body. Combined with the strokes form the hand he closed his eyes as he came his body betraying him in shock. It wasn't long after this Terrorsaur finished inside him again with a snarl. He pulled out from Tigatron. Tigatron watched Terrorsaur get up and lick his hand. You taste good he said we'll have to do this again some time. When that he walked off into the darkness.

Tigatrons bonds suddenly opened and he was able to sit up and look around. He spotted Tarantulas in front of several screens. He turned to look at him clean yourself up and then get back here don't try to escape or I'll find you and things will be much worse for you then they have already been.

Continued…


End file.
